On the Night of Passionate Vows
by Elina Gouva
Summary: Oscar and Andre's First Night based on the manga from my point of ere will be a part two sooner or later.


"You can come dine with us ,André",said the general."Thank you Monsieur but I'd rather stay by grandmother's side for tonight.I want to be there in case she needs anything."If I dine with them",though André,"they will probably notice that my eyesight has worsened a great deal." "When we finish eating,come to my room,OK?",said Oscar while preparing to looked like she was concerned about something by saying could notice,he knew all her expressions by Jarjayes,didn't seem to care about Oscar's expression, had already begun eating the soup before it got cold.

An hour had passed and André had already started climbing the stairs to her sound of Oscar playing a bitter-sweet tune on her violin could be heard all over the had changed to his shirt now.A normal servant wouldn't even dare to appear before his master without a suit,but between him and Oscar there were never such to be fair, they weren't only friends or companions had confessed their love to one another for quite a while,which was extremely hard to get used to for means that hugging and kissing was to be expected,even though these moments of the sweetest oblivion were still a bit mere thought of managing to steal one or two more kisses from his Oscar's lips made him feel an incomparable amount of excitement,which drove him to climb up the long flight of stairs in a matter of seconds,despite his serious lack of sight.

The music got even louder as he got closer to her knocked but there was no answer ,the music just got , he decided to open there she was,standing by the blue eyes were closed as she was playing her summer breeze was blowing through the window making her whole figure flow with the truly was a sight to behold and he couldn't help but stand there to admire it for a while."Mozart doesn't suit pieces are more suited to your hands.",said André with a laughed:"Your ears have really gotten quite sharp lately."

"Is there something you wanted?",he asked,trying to change the sun had already started to sound of leaves dancing with the breeze,was the only thing that could be heard the greenery of the gardens was reflected in her looked nostalgic and serious as if she was preparing to outer something really important."Tonight...,I want to be with you even for just one night."Droplets of sweat started to appear on her forehead,as if she was using all her willpower to speak."Just, with you...I want to be André Grandier's wife."She closed her eyes again,waiting for a reply.

She heard André's sharp intake of saw him taking a few steps back,while rolling his mouth half opened in had now turned into reaction was more than too,was stunned by her own didn't take long for the stone statue to revive itself and fall at her feet, was even more had never done anything like this begun feeling uneasy,seeing André on his knees in front of her.

"So you'll become mine?! Is that what you're saying?! Will you give... everything?!"His voice was thick with emotion,as if he was about to took her hand and continued:"But of what use will I be to you?Me,a one-eyed,who can't even walk in straight line?I don't possess the rank or fortune to make you I have, I own it to your family! Forget about Titan's strength or Satyr's hooves! I'm not even strong enough to protect you as a man!"Oscar smiled and looked at him with a look full of admiration.'Such a selfless being',she though.'Even now,the first thing he thinks about is my happiness.'

She turned her head away from his gaze and said:"André,someone said it once that brute force alone isn't what makes a man.A kind and genial man is a true one but sadly, most women have already become old when they come to realise this."She was again looking outside the wind suited was it she, who suited to the wind?! Andrè could never tell."And I'm so very glad that when I realised that such a man was by my side,it wasn't too late!"Her eyes were starting to water,but she wiped them up with the ruffles of her sleeve.

Seeing her like this, André gained courage and stood approached her slowly and hugged her from body was warmer than ever he got close to her, the incredible smell of her hair caught his nose and he tilted his head to smell it with his eyelids move was so sensational,that Oscar started to didn't know how to handle a man's desire."B-but...I'm scared !",she stammered and freed herself from his when was she afraid of him?

She turned to leave but a hand grabbed her arm,taking her by saw André looking at her with a firm,confident look in his eye."I cannot wait anymore..."He held her again in a tight ,almost desperate embrace."Oscar I can't wait anymore! I've waited too long!"His voice was cupped her face,feeling as if he was examining the most treasured of looked so tormented by his reactions,but this made her seem even sweeter in his eyes.'I should restrain myself for a little bit longer.',he thought.'Perhaps,I am being too harsh.'

"Do not be afraid.",he whispered,looking directly into her ,he placed a soft kiss on her kiss was pretty effective,making Oscar calm down a should she be afraid anyway?She knew,that he'd prefer to die than harming gulped."I'll be yours",she é nodded,while looking to the was pretty nervous as her in his arms,he walked to her golden head put on his was even lighter than what he remembered.'André were you hurt?I saw blood on your shirt...yes I'm sure it was blood!' The maid's words invaded his ,he didn't remember being injured Oscar,putting her hand in the place were the stain was supposed to she had been coughing so violently these days.'It is just a summer cold',she would it be that...NO!Not even God would ever permit it!She sure was must have been ,he should calm down as couldn't ruin this moment!

Strangely enough,it seemed as if he could see a little bit better this way to her bed didn't seem a struggle,not must have been the divine glow that her skin always carried, which was shedding light to the rubbed her cheek with his and gently laid her on the mind had gone was she supposed to do now?She lifted her eyes and saw him taking off his face was extremely calm,but Oscar knew that he was putting quite an act for was trying to look calm only to make her feel more couldn't stare at him any further, just looked too like those pretty boys she was seeing at the palace 's fair skin,rosy lips and slim ,but manly shining eyes filled with innocence and kindness,shining deep green in the the forests of the world could be seen in his the moonless nights of eternity were mixed in his there was a slight difference between those wonderful young men and him,though.A pair of wings on his shoulders was missing.

Following his example,she started undressing as hands were shaking while doing she was faster than him as always and when he turned to look at her,she was already waiting for him to finish hanging his clothes on the chair was nervously blinking at him,while her face was beat quickly decided to avoid looking at a particular part of his body,somewhere in the middle looked particularly strange down made her blush even more so she decided to admire him from his waist and up,even though her eyes tended to move uncontrollably all over his body.

When he first laid his eyes on the naked woman before him a low"Ah!"escaped from his lips,while he almost lost his balance at the leg of the tried to hide a chuckle that escaped her.'Goofy as always',she smiled as well and approached sat by her on the edge of her ,she was real and hopelessly looking at him with those big figure was partly wrapped up with the bed skin was incredibly white,almost hair had the color of the mid-day sun,with countless wild locks falling on her bare eyes were baby blue,the color of the and wide,like the open wings of an lips were trembling revealing her emotions at the were cherubic,a deep pink,almost two rose petals side by side and so incredibly sweet as if they were especially made to be as mentioned before,this charming being's entirety was doused by an otherworldly glow,a beautiful light which emerged from her heart to her whole body.

"Oh,Oscar please don't give me this will be is me you have by your side!"She nodded and just let him kiss lips were so warm and the kiss gentle like a fell on the bed,on top of each other and André pulled the sheets to cover them both.A look of insecurity was exchanged before continuing.'Are you ready?',said their 's cheeks were still a bit red as he looked at her that responded to his kiss with her eyes closed,trying to overcome her hands were clung to his her beauty now fully revealed, André wondered how could such a fragile creature have the strength to whield a sword and lead troops of men to the was afraid that she would break if he hugged her too tight.

He resumed kissing every corner of her mouth and then moved to her adored everything about her she was angry,frustrated,sad,happy,serious...everything that pretty mouth said,even when she was making a funny grimace from time to kissing on her cheeks was going from one cheek to the other and he was doing it so fast and with such a bright smile that it was making them both light-hearted moment came to an end as soon as he reached her skin was even more sensitive there and especially warm,almost ,on the other side,was hypnotised as well,caressing André's neck with her lips,while enjoying that distinctive André-ish smell she could recognise among millions of could such fire radiate from just a pair of lips?She felt as if her neck was burning ,ironically,she knew the answer• for that was the long rejected passion of a man,who hadn't known love from another woman apart from her.

He continued his ministrations on the soft skin of her body looked as if it was made of marble,but felt like could get drunk on her began to shiver when he started paying attention to her remembered seeing them before but that cursed night when he had lost his mind and almost ravaged her was like a sharp thorn stuck right in the middle of his terrible sound of torn cloth still haunted him in his worst stayed there motionless for a moment and then buried his head in the sensitive skin as if to ask for saw his saddened features and continued stroking the waves of his hair, while looking at him with a bitter smile.'You still haven't understood that I've forgiven you long ago,have you?But in the end,maybe it's you,who hasn't forgiven himself yet...'

Her hands,gently holding him onto her and the sound of her heart beating,reminded him that it certainly wasn't a time to be ,before he even realised it he kissed her chest again,then kisses were now much more ardent than the previous if he couldn't get enough of suddenly found those rosy peaks, which decorated her breasts and took one into his 's face became crimson again and her eyes 't she made that decision,she'd have surely given him her strongest punch right now, but what could she say anyway? Everything came naturally to him and to her of it again,it felt pretty good,that it actually made her omit a barely audible cry, that only André was able to felt like he hadn't heard her voice in ages.

He lifted his head,leaving Oscar looking at him with a dreamy,far away look in her sapphire embraced her again quickly.'Why such a hurry?',Oscar thought."Oscar,promise me you won't be is really no reason to,believe me.",said André staring at her."Afraid of what exactly?", laughed Oscar,who had forgotten everything in the world for the last ten minutes by his then,she violently came back to earth when she felt something particularly firm pressing against her lower eyes widened!'Oh...right...Mother Nature,why do you have to be so cruel ?!' She was ashamed of herself for being above all,she was a soldier!She should be brave as she had been her whole life until now!"Okay I won' go through with it before I get angry!",she said é smiled faintly at her courage and,as expected,he decided to do as he was told.

She shyly made way for him,spreading her legs apart a eyes never looking away from his single course he knew that no man had ever touched her before and that made him extremely felt as if her life depended on him at that put his excitement aside and tried to be as gentle as possible.'Oscar don't tremble so much I beg you!' Meanwhile, he kept an eye on her in case he noticed any signs of exhilarating warmth of her body,that tingling sensation washing all over him...it was so hard to stay under ,on the other side of the coin,had squeezed her eyes,waiting for a great deal of pain to evade her but surprisingly,that pain never was some pressure,then a sting and that was exhaled with relief when she finally took him in her God,it wasn't half as tragic as she had been told.

"Is everything all right?",he nodded sudden intimacy finally took it's tool and he started running his hands all over the silky sea of her barely noticed that his hips had already started to move noticed it right from the start, that was happening was delightfully didn't feel anything at first but as his movements got on that familiar aching between her legs became more and more pleasurable by the the end,she couldn't help but surrender to the sensation.

André had surrendered long before eye was closed and he couldn't think anything else apart from all those sensations he was mouth savouring his own, then his lips on that burning skin of her fingers running through waves and waves of sunlight hair and her hands,oh so lovingly,caressing his back,holding him was having a hard time keeping himself from crying out as the pleasure became unbearable."Oh my Oscar,I love you so!",he breathed into her ear•a voice ragged with passion as his head was whole world was there,melting in his there was no reply,only the sound of her intense breathing and those delicate sighs she was letting out from time to was sure that she'd wake up the whole household by saying "I love you too" in such a state. He forced his eye open for a moment and from what he could make out,they shared a very similar facial head had fallen to the side and she looked as if she was in pain but things obviously are not what they was violently bitting her lips probably to pervade any sound from coming out of them,although she wasn't completely successful and so was he.

Suddenly,she felt her whole body tighten and knees weren't there back arched beyond her control,while still holding André in her head sunk deeper into the pillow,her body was undergoing a marvelous let out a voice,the feeling was too much,she couldn't take later,André experienced the same ecstasy,leaving an almost painful sigh and embracing her then softly fell to the side, was facing him breathing heavily as both started to feel tired for some reason.

She slowly opened her eyes to see what it had become of was now laying on his back right next to her with his head turned to the side of the chest was going up and down,while trying to catch his breath,his lips still a bit slack in was dampness covering his thought that she could even hear the beating of his heart in such deep silence."...André...",she whispered, as if to wake him long eyelashes began to flutter open as he heard his turned to face her"Hello there."His voice had the sound of running water,so soft and calm as always."So,lovemaking isn't such an easy task,is it?We've been here for like ten minutes and I've started to feel sleepy already...",her voice was cracked with emotion, thought."I never told you it would be easy,I just told you not to be are you crying,my love?",it was ironic because tears were starting to well up in his eye too."You are so beautiful when you cry...have I ever told you that?"They stayed there for a while just staring at each other's eyes,their forms illuminated by the were falling silently and feelings couldn't be expressed in any other was amazing,how different and how alike they were at the same time.

Then,André decided to rise himself just to take a better look at her,such a breathtaking beauty she was."I hope it didn't hurt much.",he said while stroking her cheek."Now that you mention it..."mumbled Oscar,sinking under the covers."Ah,so there is some blood after hurt very little,pretty much of a sting really.I didn't expect me to bleed." " Oh I'm so sorry I hurt you Oscar! I just... I couldn't help it,I-" "Do not worry André.I'll be fine and besides,that was the sweetest pain I've ever 's just the tiniest prize I paid for becoming your wife."Her fingers playing with the soft locks of his raven hair.

"This means that we're married now?!",he sounded ecstatic like a little kid."Yes, you can put it that way.",nodded a happy bent down and gave her his strongest kiss ,almost crushing her into his pulling away,he heard that magical,bell-like sound of her laughter filling his long had it been since the last time she smiled that way?It was all over her face!Her eyes smiled too,letting those beautiful liquid pearls slide down her exact same were present in André's eyes:"I love you...",he slid her arms around his neck as he lifted her head to steal those lips once more,reddened from all the kissing they had received that fateful night. Oscar was like a porcelain doll in his him,she was no heavier than a butterfly,sitting at the tip of his forefinger.

It hadn't been long since Oscar herself came to realise that she actually couldn't get enough of though they had parted only for a moment ,she still felt as if she hadn't touched him for caress left her craving for more and that was exactly what she was doing now,collecting all that she had missed for two minutes or maybe, for almost twenty was now letting herself express her love more eagerly to him as she was a fast learner and they both knew how she loved him,it really was a she made a promise to him right there and then,as he was pouring kisses all over her body,than from now on she would give him her all.

"...André,André...my husband..."


End file.
